Disclosed in embodiments herein are systems for cleaning an image forming device photoreceptor, and more specifically a dual blade cleaning system utilizing three-pivot links for moving the blades between separate Suspended Positions and a common Cleaning Position.
In electrophotographic applications such as xerography, a charge retentive photoreceptor belt or drum is electrostatically charged according to the image to be produced. In a digital printer, an input device such as a raster output scanner controlled by an electronic subsystem can be adapted to receive signals from a computer and to transpose these signals into suitable signals so as to record an electrostatic latent image corresponding to the document to be reproduced on the photoreceptor. In a digital copier, an input device such as a raster input scanner controlled by an electronic subsystem can be adapted to provide an electrostatic latent image to the photoreceptor. In a light lens copier, the photoreceptor may be exposed to a pattern of light or obtained from the original image to be reproduced. In each case, the resulting pattern of charged and discharged areas on photoreceptor form an electrostatic charge pattern (an electrostatic latent image) conforming to the original image.
The electrostatic image on the photoreceptor may be developed by contacting it with a finely divided electrostatically attractable toner. The toner is held in position on the photoreceptor image areas by the electrostatic charge on the surface. Thus, a toner image is produced in conformity with a light image of the original beam reproduced. Once each toner image is transferred to a substrate, and the image affixed thereto form a permanent record of the image to be reproduced. In the case of multicolor copiers and printers, the complexity of the image transfer process is compounded, as four or more colors of toner may be transferred to each substrate sheet. Once the single or multicolored toner is applied to the substrate, it is permanently affixed to the substrate sheet by fusing so as to create the single or multicolor copy or print.
Following the photoreceptor to substrate toner transfer process, it is necessary to at least periodically clean the charge retentive surface of the photoreceptor. In order to obtain the highest quality copy or print image, it is generally desirable to clean the photoreceptor each time toner is transferred to the substrate. In addition to removing excess or residual toner, other particles such as paper fibers, toner additives and other impurities (hereinafter collectively referred to as “residue”) may remain on the charged surface of the photoreceptor.
The present application provides a new and improved apparatus for cleaning an image forming device moving surface, such as a photoreceptor surface, which overcomes at least the above-described problems.